a wonderfull tale
by lovebird3000
Summary: a little fic about the beginning of wally's life and how everythin did go till his 10th birthday, its got lots of action and romance, 34. i am not sure if you like, if don't like it don't review if you do like it plz review. chapter 3's up
1. Chapter 1: the birth of a wonderfull boy

a wonderfull tale

disclaimer: as always i don't own knd, here is my new story

chapter 1: the birth of an wonderfull boy

its late in the evening and pieter beatles is waiting outside a hospital room he can hear screams out of the room, he wanted to go to his wife lillian beatles to help her, she is giving birth, its taking for an hour of 2 now and pieter is very worried about his wife, the screaming stopped and the door oppened.

''mr. beatles?'', the docter said

''yes?'', pieter asked in an australian accent

''i can say your now an pride father of a wonderfull son'', the docter said with a big smile on his face giving pieter a hand ,''you can come in now''

pieter saw his wife sitting in the bed with a towel with something in it, he came closer.

''you can come closer he doesn't bait'', she said with a little australian accent

''ohw hunney i am so happy for you how shall we call him?'',pieter asked lillian

''well i was thinking of a name but i don't know if you like it'', lillian said

''just tell'', pieter said looking very pride at his son

''what about wallabee'', lillian said smilling

''its great but how do ya spell it?'', pieter replied

''you spell it like this w-a-l-l-a-b-e-e'', lillian said

''its perfect'', pieter replied

wallabee opened his eyes and looked straight into his mums bleu eyes

''wow!'' lillian said

''what is it hunney?'', pieter asked

''are your eyes green?'', she asked pieter

''no bleu'',pieter replied ,'' why?''

''couse are son does have emerald green eyes look'', lillian said as pride mother

''he's special i can feel it'', pieter said.

5 years later...

''wallabee its dinner time!'', lillian called up the staires

'' i am coming mum one sec please'', a lightly australian accented kid called down.

a smal blonde boy came down the staires, he was waring an orange shirt with an hoodie, bleu jeans and white sneakers.

'' what's for dinner mum?'', wallabee asked

''well wally we're having an grilled turkey with ostrich salsa'', lillian answerred

the family eated the dinner, after dinner wally did go watch tv and than did go to bed

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: that's it you'll like it so far? i am not sure if its good but i hope you like it, if you didn't don't review


	2. Chapter 2: the girl of his dreams

disclaimer: i don't own knd, here is chapter 2

chapter 2: the girl of his dreams

the next day...

''good morning mum, good morning dad'', wally said

''good morning spot'', pieter said

''good morning my little wallabee'', lillian said

'' i am going outside'', wally said

''hey wally great news'', lillian said fast

''what's the great news?'', wally asked

''your father have found a new job and we are going to move'', lillian said

''are we going to move to sydney?'', he asked

''no silly we are going to move way farther'', she said

''are we going away from australia?'', wally asked shocked

''yes'', lillian said

''where!'', wally asked now even more shocked

''cleveland america'', lillian said hapily not noticing the shocked look on wally's face

''crud!'', wally shouted out, ''why the crud dad had to look for a job in cleveland!'', he shouted

''couse someone said cleveland is a great place'', lillian replied

''lets go we don't wanna miss the plane'', pieter said

''are we going now already, what about my friends?'', wally said

''you can call them as soon as we are in cleveland'', pieter said

''lets go'', lillian said

in cleveland...

a smal group of kids is walking trought the airport

a smal kid with brown hair a red shirt and a brown pants and brown shoes was walking in front, behind him a big kid with a bleu shirt, goggles, a brown pants and a pilot head on was walking, behind him a girl with long black hair, a shirt with way to long sleeves and a black long pants was walking, and a french girl with a coloured skin a dark bleu shirt and white shoes was walking in the back.

''alright kids next door lets do it, numbuh 2 you're going to gate 5 where the plane from spain is landing, numbuh 3 you're going to gate 4 that's where the plane from australia will be landing, and numbuh 5 your going to gate 3 the plane from the netherlands can land any moment, i am going to gate 2 that's where the plane from antartica is landing'' said the short brown haired kid.

''okie dokey artichokey'', replied the girl with long black hair

she reached gate 4 and waited for the plane to land, when the plane finally did land she saw a little blonde kid coming out, she runned closer and saw the boy better, her heart was going wild and her toughts:''he is so cute''

she runned up to him and bumped up against wally

''ouch'', wally screamed out ,'' can't you watch out better...'', he stopped and blushed

''sorry'', the black haired girl quickly said

''no i am sorry'', wally said and helped the girl up

''i am kuki and you'', the girl said

''uhw i am wallabee but you'll better call me wally ah meen you can remember better'', wally said

''okay wally'' kuki said and grinned

wally blushed

kuki blushed to

wally's toughts: she is so beautifull she is the girl of my dreams.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: that's it for so far i hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3: like i said wow!

disclaimer: don't own it never will own it

chapter 3: like i said wow!

they both got up from the ground

''so eh...kuki'', wally started

''yes wally?'', kuki replied

''where do you come from?'', he asked

''eh... i live for a very long time in cleveland but i come from japan'', kuki replied

''eh...what's your age?'', wally asked

''i am 7'', kuki answered

''hehe... me too'', wally said

''funny so eh... do you wanna meet my friends?'', kuki asked

''sure'', wally replied

kuki grabbed wally's hand and runned to the others

''who had luck?'', the kid with the sunglases said

''i had!'', kuki said and pulled wally towards the other kids

''eveyone this is wally from australia'', kuki said

''hi wally'', the kids replied

''wally, this is nigel'', she said pointing at the kid with the sunglasses,''this is hoagie'', she pointed at the kid with the goggles, ''and that's abby'', she said pointing at the girl with the red had.

''eh its an pleasure to meet you all'', wally said shy

''okay so eh...wally'', nigel started, ''are you interested to...eh fight against adult tirrany?'', nigel asked with an british accent

''sure'', wally replied

''very well then you are numbuh 4'', nigel said pride

''okay and who is what numbuh?'' wally asked

''i am numbuh 1 the leader of sector v'', nigel said

''i am numbuh 2 2x4 tech builder of sector v'', hoagie said

''i am numbuh 3 the medical officer of sector v'', kuki said

''and i am numbuh 5 seccond officer of sector v'', abigail said

''okay and what am i?'',wally asked

''we don't know yet we can see that after your first mision'',nigel said

disclaimer: so liked it if you did please review if you didn't don't review i am getting unsure of all those flames


End file.
